Reunion will not come
by Seishin-senpai
Summary: L'histoire raconte la vie de Shion devenu adulte qui attend Nezumi depuis un temps qu'il a cessé de compter. Le jeune homme ne cesse de croire au retour de son Rat qui ne semble pas vouloir exhausser ce voeu qu'il a jadis gravé sur ses lèvres... [Spoiler pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu ou lu la fin, roman/anime. Ratting T puis M vers les derniers chapitres, alerte Yaoi/Shonen-ai]
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** Shiranai ... probablement _T_ au début ...

**Genre:** _Yaoi/Shonen-ai_ (it's love), _Drame_ (m'enfin ._.), tranche de vie (sauf que j'ai oublié ce que c'est exactement) et euh ... j'ai presque envie de dire _Angst_ (pauvre Shiiiioooon~).

**Auteur:** Seishin (≧∇≦)/ Sei pour les intimes

**Couple:** Fuck A votre avis?

**Situé:** après que Nezumi soit partit ;_; (à la fin du roman ... qui est aussi fin de l'anime mais en mieux foutu)

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ceci est ma toute première fanfic sur mon couple préféré (pour toujours, probablement). Le thème est assez cruel car j'ai décidé de ne pas faire quelque chose de joyeux ou de comique. De plus, je suis sincèrement désolée pour les éventuelles fautes que vous décèlerez, je suis pas douée pour me corriger （ﾉ´д｀）ﾉ ... Bref, j'espère de tout coeur que cette fic vous plaira! Pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle va contenir ... Et je ne parlerai pas seulement de Shion ... enfin je suppose. Bonne lecture et lâchez vos impressions, je lis toujours les commentaires (●´□`)

* * *

Karan semblait s'être déjà mise aux fourneaux; la maison sentait le pain grillé, une odeur que Shion avait tant rêvé de retrouver, quelques années auparavant. Il était enfin rentré, il avait survécu à la chasse humaine, au froid terrible de Bloc Ouest en hiver, à la maison de Redressement ... et il était enfin rentré ... rentré peut-être là où il ne voulait pas être ... en tout cas, pas seul.

La faim le tira de son lit et il chercha la sortie en tatonant dans la pénombre. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un mouvement presque naturel. Il stoppa tout mouvement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur quelqu'un de familier avec des cheveux sombres, ramenés en arrière et attaché. Cet homme, inondé par la lumière du jour qui éclairait agréablement la cuisine de Karan, se retourna et lui lança un sourire narquois.

-Sa Majesté a-t-elle bien dormi?

-Peut-être trop, tu peux me mettre un peu de sucre?

Shion se rapprocha de lui et lui rendit son sourire au centuple. Il n'était pas surprit une seconde de le trouver là, à préparer du café dans sa cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés de la veille. que s'était-il passé la veille? Le brun releva l'un de ses sourcils sans quitter son albinos des yeux. Shion se mit à rougir à l'idée que cet homme ait pu déchiffrer ses pensées.

-Vicieux, caqueta le beau brun.

-Pff ... et ...

Shion se rapprocha d'avantage et posa sa main sur celle de l'autre. Les deux mains liées ne dégageaient pas de chaleur, pourtant tout semblait si fort et chaleureux.

-...bonjour, Nezumi.

Le fameux "Nezumi" fit claquer sa langue en déshabillant Shion du regard. Il retourna à ses préoccupation et éjecta la main du blandinet de la sienne. "Du sucre? Les hommes, commença-t-il, les vrais boivent leur café sans sucre." Son compagnon pensa que cela était répugnant et bien trop amère. Il se posa contre l'épaule de Nezumi.

-Je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas un homme, renchérit Shion en maugréant près de l'oreille du brun, déjà d'humeur moqueuse.

-C'est différent. Toi tu es encore un petit poussin qui a besoin de suivre sa maman partout pour ne pas se perdre, roucoula Nezumi en attrapant les deux tasses et en esquivant avec souplesse l'étreinte de Shion.

Nezumi se posa contre la table et relâcha sa tasse près de lui. Il tendit celle de Shion pour qu'il l'attrape, lui lança un "viens par là" avec son regard. Le blandinet s'exécuta. Il eut tout juste le temps de prononce ces quelques mots "Dis, Nezu-" que le Rat laissa la tasse brûlante éclater au sol. Puis, Nezumi ne bougea plus. Le café se renversa en même temps que le verre se brisa sur Shion qui eut un mouvement de recul tout en fermant les yeux.

-Aïe, s'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings, gardant fermement les yeux clos.

Shion se recula au maximum, croyant être brûlé. "Aïe?", songea Shion en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours éteint, "...mais...je ne sens rien..." Aucune douleur. Ni même de sensation de chaud. Ni même une seule fois l'odeur du café. Il ne l'avait pas sentit. Il n'avait rien sentit. Ni la douleur. Ni la tendresse du corps de Nezumi. Rien.

L'albinos rouvrit les yeux. Tout était noir. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il appela quelqu'un, en vain.

-Nezumi? Où es-tu?

Et n'eut de réponse que le bruit du vent qui faisait claquer les volets de sa chambre. Il chercha désespérément Nezumi du regard. L'homme de sa vie s'était encore volatilisé. Shion se jeta hors de son lit, perdu dans la pénombre, perdu dans sa maison, perdu dans les ténèbres sans fins d'où il ne pourra jamais se libérer. Son réveil brusque lui donna des vertiges, il se frappa contre son armoir sans sen préoccuper d'avantage, puis il courut, il fonça le plus vite possible à la cuisine pour retrouver Nezumi, car après tout ... après tout ... il était revenu, non?

Peu de temps après, Shion fit demi-tour, il revint à sa chambre. Les volets s'étaient ouverts à cause du vent. Le vent qui avait emporté son âme. L'homme qui avait volé son coeur. Shion marcha très lentement jusqu'à son lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol, un doux sourire incrusté sur les lèvres. Il ferma puis rouvrit les yeux avec résignation. Il commença à rire...

-Ha ... ha ha ha ... j'oubliais.

...puis à pleurer.

-Nezumi est partit, murmura-t-il en souriant de toutes ses forces, les lèvres tremblantes.

Son corps se décolla du sol pour s'écrouler comme une masse de chair morte sur son lit. Oh comme il aurait préféré être mort à cet instant, plutôt que de faire toujours le même rêve; son Nezumi, attendant son réveil patiemment, préparant du café, respirant le bonheur de partager sa vie avec la sienne. Mais tout n'était qu'illusion. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines ... quelques mois ... quelques années que Nezumi n'avait plus donné de signe de vie. Etait-il déjà vivant? Cette simple idée qu'il puisse être mal en point donnait l'impression à Shion d'en mourir. Son Rat n'était plus avec lui, c'était déjà assez invivable comme ça. Les sanglots de Shion ne parvenait pas à Nezumi, sa lente chute en enfer ne lui faisait rien, Nezumi ne revenait pas, il ne reviendra certainement jamais. Shion repensa à ses propres paroles, la dernière fois qu'il avait partagé sa vie avec son Rat. Il se mordit les lèvres de sorte à ce que ces dernières soient ensanglantées. _Nezumi, le monde ne signifie rien pour moi, sans toi ._

-Il est partit.

Shion frappa de toutes ses forces contre son oreiller, étouffant ses sanglots contre le drap qui menaçait de se déchirer à tout instant sous les tiraillements fou de l'albinos. Shion pleurait silencieusement, ne désirant pas accabler sa mère d'avantage avec de nouvelles crises de nerfs. Plus loin Nezumi se trouvait, plus fort était la douleur de Shion. Une sombre mélancolie s'attaquait à son corps. Et Shion savait qu'il vivrait pour toujours avec elle, jusqu'à sa mort. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il l'attend, cela fait si longtemps qu'il meurt à petit feu. Son grand amour ne daigne pas revenir. Peut-être l'a-t-il oublié? Peut-être qu'il le déteste? Le corps de Shion se tordait, il se recroquevilla et devint raide.

**-Il n'est plus là, il est partit.**

La douleur grandissait de jour en jour. Shion se sentait plus faible qu'une petit chaton qui venait de naître. Il détestait ça. Il déteste le fait que Nezumi ne revenait pas à sa rencontre. Il détestait attendre, assit sur le toit à regarder les étoiles. Il détestait ses merveilleux souvenirs, les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, les étreintes meurtrières de la voix déchirantes de Nezumi quand il le sermonnait, les repas qu'ils avaient partagés. Shion se détestait également. Il détestait le fait même de détester. Et il aimait Nezumi comme jamais il ne pouvait aimer. Il était incapable d'expliquer clairement pourquoi. Il était attiré, puis follement épris du Rat. Tout son être le charmait, sa brutalité, sa franchise, ses forces, ses faiblesses, sa voix, ses lèvres, comment étaient-ils déjà, ses yeux, son coup, ses cheveux foncés. _Nezumi... Pourquoi ne me reviens-tu donc toujours pas? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à mes côtés en ce moment même? Je veux être sûr d'être encore moi-même, que je continue de l'être ... je veux le trouver dans tes yeux. C'est tout ce que je demande. Est-ce trop? je ne te mérite pas, c'est ça? Mais j'ai besoin de toi plus que quiconque. Nezumi ... mon rat ... mon ami ... mon amour ... mon cher et tendre ... ma moitié ... tu ... me manques tellement._

Les années continuèrent de passer. Nezumi, jamais au grand jamais, ne revint vers Shion. Car il se l'était promis, bien que son coeur en saignait atrocement, Nezumi s'était promis ... que Shion ne ferait plus partie de sa vie, mais maintenant bel et bien de son passé. Il regardait No.6 sans fin, sans se lasser de réduire à néant cette ville du regard, sans se lasser de penser _à lui_. Puis une nuit, il se leva, sans regarder la grande ville et il partit, sans même penser au passé. Il sentait qu'il était temps de changer d'air, qu'il avait assez fait le point sur ce qu'il était et devait faire à présent. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu au monde, pourquoi il était là à présent mais il continua d'y réfléchir car, peu importe ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devait accomplir, il s'en foutait à présent; il était en vie. Il rentra chez lui, rangea sa maison, y trouva deux objets familiers qui appartenait également au passé. A sa première vue, Nezumi semblait sombrer dans le néant. Deux souris grimpèrent sur ses épaules. Nezumi se changea, attrapa des ciseaux, coupa ses cheveux, et sortit en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son piano où il avait minutieusement posé deux tasses, collées l'une contre l'autre pour toujours. Nezumi s'en alla, accompagné de ses deux fidèles amies sous le même ciel bleu que Shion et les autres contemplaient chaque matin, silencieusement. Nezumi était partit, sans se retourner.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

_Je suis un monstre ... j'ai utilisé le mot "blandinet" xD _

_Merci d'avoir lu (o´ω`o)ﾉ à la prochaine pour la suite ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre!

First, merci aux personne qui commentent cette fic, aussi bien passées que futurs. (Un gros merci à ceux qui voient mes fautes sans trop les regarder).

J'espère que je respecte à peu près ... les bases d'un je ne sais quoi de ... correct (?) 'fin ... Je ne vais pas en dire d'avantage et je vous laisse lire cette suite qui concerne majoritairement Shion ... (oui car je parle de quelqu'un d'autre dans le prochain chapitre ... qui sera probablement plus court).

J'espère avec toute ma hardiesse et ma passion que vous apprécierez ce petit grand (^^') chapitre légèrement tristounet, je crois ._.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Nezumi, es-tu en forme?_

_Le bébé est en bonne santé. Bien qu'il ne soit désormais plus vraiment un bébé qui vient de naître. Le temps à passé, mon Rat. _

_Inukashi n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est devenu moins excentrique, il a perdu cette flamme qui le rendait si fier ... Sans toi, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant._

_Rikiga boit de plus en plus. Il est malade de ton absence, lui aussi. Il faut croire que Eve nous manque à tous. Sauf qu'Eve me manque tout de même moins que le Nezumi froid et cynique avec lequel j'ai pu partager de nombreux repas._

Un nouveau jour, un nouveau rêve peut-être ... Perdu dans un monde à l'humanité pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir, enterré sous une tonne de responsabilité, c'est ici que Shion demeure, flottant dans l'abysse du désespoir, porté par ses rêves qui ne se réaliseront pas. Cette lente mélancolie s'empare de lui et l'étouffe. Jusqu'à l'asphyxier.

-Professeur, je vous ai laissé une note sur votre bureau, ne l'avez-vous pas vu?

-Pardon? sursauta Shion en faisant face à son assistante.

-Vous allez bien? Je vous trouve très pâle.

-Oh j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excusez-moi, ce n'est rien ... euh, vous disiez?

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va? Seriez-vous malade? Vous vous êtes encore couché tard, vous ...

-Non, non... Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Bon, je retourne bosser.

-A plus tard, professeur, lança la jeune assistante.

Shion examina ses collègues de travail sans dire un mot, cette masse de chercheur jeunes et déterminés à réparer les bêtises des adultes. Shion lui même ne se sentait toujours pas "adulte". Il était resté le même ... mais de façon différente. Il s'éloigna de son assistante qui le rappela tout à coup.

-Professeur.

-Oui?

-... C'est étrange.

-Quoi donc?

-Cet air qui se dessine chaque jour sur votre visage ... c'est comme ci ... vous attendiez quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'important. Comme ci vous espériez que quelque chose se produise. Une chose qui ...

-Oui mais ça ne se produira pas, conclua Shion d'un sourire amer.

-Excusez-moi si je vous ai froissé ... mais ...

-Ce n'est rien, interrompit Shion en poussant un long soupir d'épuisement, soulignant involontairement sa douleur de vivre avec ce manque mystérieux.

Shion traversa les couloirs pour regagner son bureau. Il chercha un rayon de soleil par les fenêtres, un air triste dessiné sur son visage. _A quoi a-t-il pu servir notre second baiser si tu ne reviens pas, idiot de Nezumi? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé au juste? Pourquoi moi?_ Shion releva les yeux, inutilement, sans bouger il essuya ses yeux fatigués par ses nombreux rêves semblables à des cauchemars. Nezumi était partit et pourtant, il ne voulait malgré tout pas s'en aller de lui, il restait incrusté dans la chair du jeune homme. C'était comme ci le nom du Rat était écrit en lettres capitales sur le coeur de Shion. Le blandinet se mit à rêver éveillé et consciemment, rêver de son Rat, rêver de ce moment où ils se sont doucement embrassé, où Nezumi a su faire taire son serpent sanglottant. Le plus ravissant moment de sa vie, le plus beau baiser qu'on lui avait rendu. Parfois ce doux souvenir revenait pendant que Shion travaillait pour No.6, pour le bien-être de la ville et de ses habitants, Shion s'évadait en laissant son regard parcourir l'extérieur qu'une fenêtre lui offrait. Comme si Nezumi était là, juste dehors, devant cette fenêtre et qu'il attendait que Shion vienne lui sauter dans les bras. Ca ne lui ressemblerait pas. Shion continua pourtant d'en fantasmer ...

_Quelque chose nous lie tous les deux. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Ce qui a entre nous est plus fort que tout. Ce n'est pas rien. Nezumi. C'est moi qui ne suis plus rien._

"C'est un baiser d'adieu?" lui avait-il murmuré comme si le monde allait disparaître subitement quand il l'eut embrassé. Le monde de Shion n'avait pas disparu, il se contentait de s'effriter, de pourrir peu à peu. Quand est-il de Nezumi? "C'est un voeu. Nous serons réunis, Shion." Si c'était bel et bien un voeu, comme il l'avait gravé sur ses lèvres, pourquoi ce voeu ne s'était-il toujours pas exhaussé? Pourquoi Shion était-il si seul? Combien de mois ... combien d'année encore allait-il attendre en vain un homme qui ne viendrait jamais, alors qu'il attend après chaque seconde que la raison de sa vie refasse surface? Mais le Rat avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une petite souris pour veiller sur Shion. Le monde de Shion s'écroulait. Son monde. Son Rat. _Nezumi, tu me manques ... tu le sais? Je ... a vrai dire, je ne peux plus le supporter ... avant j'en devenais fou, hystérique, maintenant je m'ennuies de toi ... à tel point que je songe quelque fois à tout laisser tomber. Si tu me verrais, tu me trouverais certainement ridicule, je sais. Mais j'en peux plus ... Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. Je le sais, tu le sais. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus? J'ai juste envie de me trancher la gorge. Si je pouvais arrêter de respirer ... Maman, je suis désolé de dire de telles sottises. Mais je ... je ..._

Une ombre furtive traversa la pièce. Shion sentit son coeur se serrer ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se mit à trembler jusqu'au plus profond de son être, chaque membre, chaque boyaux en lui se mettait à convulser de surprise. La sueur s'écoula de son front. Il se lança à la poursuite de l'ombre dans tout son bureau, un sourire illuminant son visage. _Alors finalement ... il ..._ Un coup de vent. Quelque chose fut renversé et produit un bruit abominable au sol. Shion se retourna pour en trouver la source.

-Nezumi, appela-t-il semblable à un cri du coeur.

Il découvra les rideaux de son bureau entourant un guéridon sur lequel était disposé une pile de pochettes dont la plupart était tombée à terre. Le vent emporte l'âme. Le vent emporte chaque chose, chaque vie. Shion réalisa qu'il avait halluciné, croyant apercevoir le Rat revenir pour lui, il n'avait vu que le fruit de ses journées et nuits dépressives. Sa vision devint floue. Un voile de tristesse recouvra ses yeux. Puis une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans sa blouse et il sentit son coeur frissonner pour plusieurs raisons. Shion manquait d'air. Nezumi était indubitablement son oxygène. Shion suffoquait. Sa tête se mit à tourner et ses jambes devinrent semblable à du coton. La lumière s'éteignit pour lui.

-Professeur, je vous ai entendu crier, vous vous êtes blessé? J'entre, clamait l'assistante du jeune homme en frappant à sa porte.

Ses jambes devinrent molles, il fit repoussé par la violence du vent et chuta faiblement vers le sol puis percuta finalement le sol. Sa conscience s'accorda un peu de repos tandis qu'un Nezumi né de parfaits songes apparaissait à ses yeux. Il faisait si sombre, si froid. Son ratounet le regardait inlassablement, sans mot dire. Quelque était déjà sa magnifique voix? Qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire déjà? Dans la réalité, Shion entendit une voix de femme, il sentit qu'on le portait, il y avait plusieurs personnes ... puis se fut le vide complet. Plus rien. Il espérait agoniser une tout dernière fois au moins et de mourir aussi pathétiquement qu'il le désirait ... Mais à son éveil, se fut la douce main de l'auteur de ses jours qui l'acceuilla. Karan.

**oOoOoOo**

-Mmh ... M-maman?

-Shion, annonça doucement Karan.

-Où ... suis-je? murmura-t-on faiblement d'une voix misérable.

-A la maison. tu ne crains rien, Shion. Tu étais encore en train de faire ...de mauvais rêves.

-Qu'est-ce que ...

-Ne bouge pas. tu t'es évanoui, au travail. Peut-être ... de l'anémie.

Sa mère avait touché juste, une accumulation de fatigue et de dénutrition, menant alors à une baisse de tension en plus d'hallucinations dû à des années d'attente intense et de rêves qui s'étaient changés en cauchemars. Il y avait de quoi être inquiète. Shion reconnut difficilement sa chambre à cause de douleur intensives au niveaux de ses tempes qu'il massa machinalement. Comment ne pas reconnaître cette chambre où il ouvrait les yeux sur la solitude d'un réveil matinale où il n'y a personne pour l'accueillir? Bien sûr, il s'éait éveillé seul depuis pratiquement toujours mais le passé était différent du jour présent. Il y avait ce petit élément qui pouvait différencier deux vies d'une même existence. Il s'éveillait, très souvent sans personne autour de lui, il voyait des tonnes de bouquins, peut-être une ou deux souris qui jouaient à se pourchasser autour de son visage mais ce qui faisait fatalement la différence c'était cette odeur, le doux parfum de cet homme qui embaumait toute la pièce comme pour dire "Nezumi was here". Etrange en réalité car l'odeur était plutôt rassurante et délicate, si ce n'était enivrante. Tout le contraire de l'homme brusque, sarcastique et aussi froid que la neige que le Rat incarnait. Cette fragrance qui enveloppait chaque partie du territoire de Nezumi ... ça le rendait fou, Shion aurait presque pu en être accro. Ce n'est qu'adulte qu'il réalisait maintenant que les simples petites choses qu'il avait pu négliger étaient probablement les meilleures au monde. A l'heure actuelle, il aurait aimé plus que tout s'en satisfaire au maximum ... peut-être même au point de se rapprocher plus de l'objet de ses passions furieuses et sanglantes. Karan posa immédiatement sa main sur le front de son fils et sa seconde sur le sien pour évaluer si Shion était seulement perdu dans une autre dimension ou s'il était fiévreux. La réponse semblait être évidente.

-Tu as besoin de repos. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais tu es brûlant. Par ailleurs, je connais cette expression dans ton regard par coeur depuis quelque temps.

-...

-Dis-moi, Shion. Il te manque à tel point que tu ...

-Non, il n'y aucun rapport avec Nezumi. Je suis juste un peu débordé ces derniers temps dans mon travail, je te le jure.

-Pour être franche, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, insista Karan en prenant la main de son bien-aimé fils, j'ai l'impression ... je suis même sûre que tu as perdu du poids ces derniers temps. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup.

-Maman, je vais bien.

-Tu crois parvenir à me mentir autant après tout ce temps? Je te connais, Shion.

-Mais non ... je ne ...

-Allez, ne t'affole pas. Je voudrais juste que tu te repose un peu, maintenant.

-Mais ... il faut que ... le travail.

-Shion, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te permette de faire une pause un petit laps de temps. Alors aujourd'hui, tâche de te reposer.

-... Merci, maman.

-Quand bien même, j'aurais tant voulu le rencontrer ce jeune homme, le remercier de ta présence à mes côtés. Je t'ai, je te garde à présent.

Shion n'émit aucune réponse en échange. Il souria tendrement aux remarques de sa mère.

Les paroles de Karan étaient prononcées de la façon la plus douce au monde. Elle qui avait vécu dans la terreur la plus traumatisante qui fut de sa vie, paniquée à l'idée que son fils puisse être mort quelque part dans une rivière ou dans une rue, voir pire. Mais voilà, cet homme, Nezumi, avait sauvé et ramené son fils saint et sauf. Elle lui devait absolument tout car Shion était sa seule et dernère famille. Le bébé de sa vie. Elle lui devait tout ... mais Nezumi n'exigeait rien. Rien du tout. Il en avait d'ailleurs probablement plus rien à foutre des dettes d'une personne x envers autrui. Même de sa dette envers Shion. Et encore plus des dettes assommantes de Shion envers Nezumi.

Shion fut parcourut d'un frisson, se remémorant soudian une sorte de flash-back, ses petits souvenirs qui refont parfois surfaces sans prévenir, sans rien demander à personne. Il se souvint d'une conversation avec Nezumi, alors qu'ils étaient dans la maison de redressement. L'enfer pour les intimes.

-Si jamais on s'en sort, commença tout juste le blandinet en cherchant le regard gris.

-Tu veux dire en "vie"? coupa Nezumi, relevant un sourcil de façon septique.

-Je vivrai, Nezumi. Je veux retrouver cette vie. Celle qui me donne l'impression d'être le plus libre et heureux des hommes...

-Celle qu'on appelle réalité?

-Cette vie avec toi.

Nezumi se mit à faire claquer sa langue face aux propos ambigus de l'albinos qu'il se coltinait tout le long de la route. Encore et encore, ce connard ne mesurait pas l'envergure de ses mots, devait se dire le Rat en soupirant pour la énième fois. _Ne pousse pas un nouveau soupir, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de te dire tout ça. Tant pis si ... tu vas me prendre pour un idiot, je sais de quoi je parle alors je ne vais pas me taire._ Shion le rattrapa pour éviter d'être coupé une fois de plus par les paroles lacérantes et prévisibles de son rat. Ce n'était pas grave si on allait se foutre de lui peu après ça, il sentait le besoin de lui dire certaine chose en cet instant. Parler. Nezumi n'aimait guère parler pour ne rien dire. Ou surtout _faire beaucoup trop de bruit pour rien._

-Et je veux aussi revoir ma mère. Elle me manque quoi que je fasse, quoi qu'il m'arrive de bien ou de mal. J'aimerai tellement que tu puisse la voir un jour ...

-Oh, tu veux me présenter à toute ta famille? Je ne suis pas ton futur époux, tu sais.

_Oh oui, mon Nezumi. Je ne le savais que trop bien. C'est probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis en train de mourir à ce jour._

-Pff ... et puis elle cuisine terriblement bien. Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, tu sais.

-Non, merci. Laisse tomber, Shion; très peur pour moi les effusions chaleureuses et familiales. Ta petite maman ne me doit rien. Tu vois, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu ne me dois rien, tu vis et c'est tout. Je ne veux ni tes excuses ni tes remerciements.

-Mmmh ...

-Mais bon, en tout cas, ça n'enlève pas le fait que je suis forcé de me coltiner un petit poussin qui n'est toujours pas capable d'avancer sans sa maman qui le guide partout, gloussa le Rat.

Au fond, Nezumi s'était toujours plu à jouer "les mère-poules" avec son petit Shion. Cela a toujours été une manière de l'embêter et de le déstabiliser au moindre moment. Ca seule source de douceur et de tendresse dans son monde de morts et de sang, Shion en d'autre terme, était toujours plus craquant en ces moments précis. C'était inavouable du point de vue conscient, dans tous les cas pour Nezumi. Les yeux gris qu'il posaient parfois cruellement sur Shion étaient parfois une manière de veiller sur lui. Ce n'était pas un simple besoin de protéger ... Plutôt comme de l'instinct. Et puis de toute façon, Nezumi avait toujours su que dès l'instant où il avait aidé Shion plus que nécessaire, il éprouvait un désir au fond de lui. Pas un quelconque désir. Qu'il fut charnel ou platonique, c'était une sorte de désir profond pour cet être qui souriait toujours si naïvement et qui disait constamment amen à tout. Nezumi n'avait pu le contrôler. C'était une chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas s'expliquer ... comme pour les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. C'était un mystère pour lui. Tout ce qui se rapportait au blandinet était un mystère pour le Rat ... C'était d'ailleurs effrayant de ne pas savoir. L'ignorance pouvait mener à la perte. Mais cette peur avait disparu, aujourd'hui, non?

Karan appela le nom de son fils de nombreuses fois sans la moindre réponse en retour. Elle prit Shion dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver refuge dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Dans son monde, même les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait nourrit jusqu'ici lui faisaient mal.

Une petite souris vint se glisser dans les draps de Shion et se retrouva à grignoter un morceau de ses cheveux blancs. _Squeak, squeak_ ... de petits bruits de souris qui lui rappelait cet endroit où il avait vécu _avec lui_.

-Dis, Hamlet. Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, hein? Même si je me perdais?

-Couic ...

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

Aah ... ce chapitre était un peu semblable au premier. J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyant et que l'absence de romance n'en brusque pas certain(e). Il présente la vie de Shion sans Nezumi (yes ;_;). Ce qui est en train de lui arriver, sa mère, son lieu de travail ... j'ai tenu à faire une (longue?) parenthèse la dessus (^_^) on se voit au prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

Voiçi un petit chapitre basé sur Inukashi ... enfin je suppose? Je suis pas très douée pour ça je crois ... Flûte, bonne lecture~

* * *

Un beau jour dans Block Ouest, peu après la disparition instantanée de Nezumi dans la vie du blandinet, Inukashi et le bébé Shion prenaient soin l'un de l'autre.

-Je veux que ... tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour ne pas devenir comme ton père, Shion. Deviens fort. Sois heureux et rends-moi fier de toi.

Inukashi posa le bambin sur ses genoux et le berçais contre son coeur tout en repensant à ce maudit Rat. Ce diable qui était partit sans un mot, du jour au lendemain. Voilà qu'Inukashi était chargé de prendre soin du gamin que Shion avait recueillit. Ce dernier n'appréciait qu'amèrement d'entendre Inukashi parler d'un ton sec de Nezumi au bébé. En revanche, il était impensable d'exprimer la gêne intense qu'éprouvait l'albinos en sachant qu'Inukashi considérait le Rat comme étant le père de ce bébé qu'il chérissait comme une mère dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas plutôt Shion la mère dans tout ça? Mais cette idée ne faisait que fait revenir en lui de merveilleux souvenirs ... qui le faisaient de ce fait replonger dans la douleur la plus intense au monde.

-Ma...maman.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter, Shion?

Le loueur de chien pressa le bébé contre son corps frêle et le redressa sur ses propres genoux. Il le regarda avec une tendresse maternelle qui semblait traduire tout le contraire de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère ...

-En tout cas, tu y ressembles beaucoup, Inukashi, fit remarquer Rikiga qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Hé, le vieux! gronda férocement le jeune loueur de chien.

Il bondit de sa chaise et confia son bien précieux aux pattes d'une chienne qui venait de perdre ses petits et qui s'était prise d'affection pour le bébé Shion. Elle s'occupait de lui avec la même tendresse que jadis la mère d'Inukashi exerçait sur le petit bout de chou qu'il fut.

Inukashi bouscula Rikiga à l'extérieur de la pièce en le fusillant du regard. Sans doute fut-il embarrassé d'avoir été entendu par ce qu'il percevait comme un vieux pervers. Son ego en prenait décidément de plus en plus cher ... et Nezumi n'était même plus là pour qu'il puisse se défouler sur lui. Il finit alors par toiser Rikiga d'un petit air méprisant.

-T'es devenu drôlement docile depuis que t'as recueillit le gosse, remarqua Rikiga en sortant un peu de sa gnôle pour en boire une habituelle gorgée.

-La ferme! Tu n'as pas intérêt à écouter aux porte une fois de plus!

-Sinon?

-Je ferai de toi un repas pour mes chiens, vieux schnock! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?! Shion m'a confié le bébé alors je le garde! Moi au moins, je passe pas mon temps à me bourrer jusqu'à l'épuisement! cracha Inukashi.

-Je suis pas venu pour servir de pitance à des imbéciles de clébards ni pour me taper une migraine par ta mélodieuse voix ... Je suis venu te parler de Shion. Son ... son état m'inquiète depuis, Rikiga avala une gorgé de son alcool et reprit lentement, depuis quelque temps.

-Merde, OK? J'y peux absolument rien. D'ailleurs, j'en ai plus rien à faire d'un idiot qui n'est pas capable de survivre une minute sans la présence de cet enfoiré de Nezumi.

-Comment peux-tu! Ne parles pas d'Eve comme ça, gamin! Pas devant le bébé, pas devant moi!

-Alors finalement, t'es bel et bien ... amoureux de ce sale Rat, pas vrai, le vieux...?

Rikiga qui s'étouffa douloureusement avec son poison, se jeta à terre sans faire attention à ses propres mouvements. Inukashi examina la scène d'un air hilarant. Rikiga s'étrangla de nouveaux avec sa propre salive quand il tenta de respirer, de parler, de nier et de s'exclamer en même temps, les yeux en forme de balle de golf. Le loueur de chien le fixa avec toute la condescendance qu'il avait réservé au fond de lui-même, faisant claquer sa langue, suivit d'un petit gloussement. _Dans le mille, hein ..._

-N-ne sois pas ridicule, réussis finalement Rikiga en se relevant difficilement, ce sale ... gamin est véritable démon! Il est vrai que son talent d'acteur suscite l'admiration et qu'il possède un don de manipulateur inébranlable mais ... de là à dire que j'ai pu apprécier Eve!

-Surtout que Shion en souffrirait d'avantage, tu penses pas? souligna Inukashi d'un regard noir.

-Ouais ... ooh ... Shion ... ! Comment a-t-on pu faire souffrir le fils de Karan? Ce pauvre petit ange qui...

-Ca y est, c'est repartit ..., siffla le Loueur de chien d'exaspération.

-J'ignore ce qu'il lui prend mais ...

-Pfff, j'ai ma petite idée.

-...il ne sourit plus comme avant.

-Ca nous fait des vacances un peu trop longues maintenant, nh, songea Inukashi, privé des numéros naïfs -et improvisés tout de même- de son clown favoris.

-Son sourire me manque un peu je dis dire.

-Nezumi n'est plus là. Il lui fait des promesses en l'air et Shion y croire, qui en douterait, dur comme fer! Désolé mais je ne négocie plus avec les âmes fragiles.

-Tu le prétends ... pas assez solide? Après tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu lui en veux ou quoi? Pourtant ... S-Shion est ...

-Cependant, coupa Inukashi en élevant fortement la voix, je ne dirais pas que ce diable ait pu agir par pure désire de blesser. J'ai appris depuis toujours que Nezumi n'agissait jamais sans raison.

-...tout aussi résistant que sa mère, poursuivit Rikiga sans écouter un traitre mot du Loueur de chien.

-Hé, le vieux! Tu crois qu'en le plaignant d'avantage ça va finir par l'aider? A toujours le plaindre, il va finir par en succomber.

-Mais ... je dois t'avouer qu'il est dur de ce dire que le temps à passé et qu'il ne reviendra plus, que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

-Alors, le vieux? T'es devenu sentimental? Tu crois pouvoir te mette à sa place?

-Je n'ai rien dis de tel, sur ce ...

-Oui, va t'en. File au loin, au plus loin possible de moi, vieux pervers drogué. Un jour ça finira par te tuer tout ça, s'exclama Inukashi en refermant bruyamment la porte.

Rikiga se retourna une fois avant de quitter les lieux. A l'extérieur, devant l'hôtel d'Inukashi il murmura quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre._ Ce que je voulais que tu comprennes, sale chien, c'est que Shion, un jour, finira forcément par laisser tomber sa propre raison d'être. Pas besoin d'être aussi colérique, cela ne fait qu'expliciter ta peur d'être totalement seul, Inukashi. Mourir seul tout comme tu as vécu seul depuis longtemps. Tout comme moi. Tout comme Shion en ce moment. Puis, il y avait Nezumi._

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'on disparaisse tels que nous sommes, des microbes infestant cette petite planète dans cet immense univers. Moi non plus. Alors...

Inukashi reprit le petit Shion de la chienne qui s'était paisiblement assoupie. Il le reposa sur ses genoux en songeant qu'il était pire que Nezumi, pire que le père de bébé Shion, pire que l'objet de l'attirance du crétin des Alpes qu'il a dut se coltiner il y a un an environ de cela. Pire ... car il s'était lui aussi attaché à ce petit être entre ses bras. Et il ne voulait pas mourir avec ce fardeau. Quelque chose d'humide s'écoula quelque part dans cette pièce sur le visage de quelqu'un.

-...ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien. Alors ne pleure pas.

Le petit Shion grandit alors au fil des années ... bientôt, il commença à étudier, tout comme le blandinet qui l'a recueillit et aimé de tout son coeur. Il grandit ... sans jamais entendre la moindre horreur sur son père, Nezumi qui aurait pu lui faire détester cet homme. Jamais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**

_Je me suis perdu. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Et j'ai peur de ne plus savoir qui tu es._

Se retournant encore et encore dans son sommeil, Shion tremblait, convulsait comme si La Mort attendait son corps. Tous ses souvenirs semblaient refaire surface pendant qu'il rêvait. Yamase qui était mort d'une façon morbide devant un adolescent de 16 ans. Safu, sa meilleure amie, morte elle aussi, ou plutôt envolée comme poussière avec Elyurias. Inukashi qui arrivait de moins en moins à se trouver quand il se questionnait sur lui-même. Rikiga, de plus en plus introuvable aux alentours de la ville, de plus en plus malade de ce monde où il existait. Karan, sa chère mère, sa seule famille, sa source ultime d'affection et de confiance. Et enfin ... enfin ... aussi profond qu'une forêt sombre, aussi brûlant que son corps le permettait, aussi passionné que son seul baiser, aussi cruel que la vie, aussi sadique que le destin ... son Rat. Ce même garçon qui n'en était plus un, celui qui faisait s'éveiller Shion tous les matins avec la même douleur, encore.

Et encore.

_Tu me manques ... Tu me manques tellement ... mais tu vois ... je t'ai attendu ... Si ça continue je ... Nezumi, je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Même si je dois laisser tomber l'idée de te revoir.  
_

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

This chapter sucked :x

Mais soyez rassuré, voici qu'arrive le dernier chapitre ... le plus cruel peut-être? Avec ça bien plus d'actions, et oui~ Désolée des éventuelles fautes X_x et merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut!

Nous nous retrouvons pour un long chapitre~

Je tiens à préciser que la ratting s'avère être (M) Mature... Devinez pourquoi, vu ce qui se passe plus tôt dans ma fic...

Bref, ne disons pas d'avantage, passons à la suite. Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Une année s'achevait comme tant d'autre. Ces longues années qui le séparaient de plus en plus du passé. De sa raison d'être. De Nezumi.

Ce jour là, il neigeait. No.6 s'était métamorphosée en un magnifique univers de blanc et de silence glacial. Jamais une lente chute de neige pareille n'avait parut si froide. Ce froid si intense n'existait pas encore du temps où Nezumi était là. Aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas là pour la contempler avec lui ... A fortiori, il était bel et bien temps de se rendre à l'évidence, enfin: son Rat ne reviendra pas. C'était comme une lente fin pour Shion. Et rien d'autre. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

Ce souvenir était mort en lui. Celui-ci ... celui où Nezumi l'avait renversé dans la neige un beau jour. Celui où ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se regarder pendant de longues secondes sans ciller, sans même se toucher. Ce souvenir était finalement mort au fin fond du coeur de Shion. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que la mélancolie qui avalait ses joies, une par une. Cette mélancolie lui arrachait le souvenir de son Rat. Même pas un petit fragment, plus rien. Oui, Shion ne voyait plus ... ne savait plus le visage de l'élu de son coeur. Ou du moins approximativement. A croire que pendant tout ce temps, Shion avait eut autre chose à regarder que son visage ... Comme si s'était possible, surtout. Surtout ... ces yeux gris qu'il n'oubliait pas. Après tout, il n'essayait pas. C'était contre son gré.

Alors quoi? Shion faisait-il à présent partit de son passé? Son Rat le détestait? A quel point? Ou peut-être s'en fichait-il complétement? _Mais moi je ne veux pas faire partit de ton passé ... Nezumi. Je veux être ton présent et ton avenir en plus de cela. Je sais qu'une fois encore, je demande bien trop ...mais je t'en supplie ... ne me dis pas que ..._

Shion sentit qu'il avait besoin de s'effondrer, là, maintenant. Il laissa son corps tout entier s'abandonner au sol et chuta brutalement contre la neige de velours, froide et immaculée. Ses tremblements n'avait plus de grandes importances. Peur ou froid. Mal ou agonie. Shion ne faisait plus aucune distinction entre chacun. Il avait peut-être besoin de s'endormir pour l'éternité, là, maintenant. De laisser enfin quelqu'un l'étreindre avec ferveur, enfin quelqu'un: La Mort qui le prendrait d'une étreinte mortelle. Il sentit à présent son visage se recouvrir d'un fin duvet blanc. Ses cheveux étaient semblablent à la neige. Son corps également. Aussi froid qu'un mort. Il ne sentit vraiment plus rien à présent. Puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour admirer la chute asphyxiante de la neige. _...ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je serai capable ... de te pardonner, Nezumi. Oui, c'est ça le pire de tout. Oui ... Oui ..._

Shion fit frémir ses membres pour se dégager de la glace qui bloquait sa vie dans un froid intense. Il dégagea ses bras, puis ses jambes et se releva en contemplant, éternellement seul ce triste monde binaire. La neige. La ville. Deux choses totalement différentes. Et depuis le début. No.6 était différente du passé de Shion. _Oui ... Oui ..._ L'albinos respira l'air doux qu'apportait la glace. Nezumi le savait, lui, que No.6, quoi qu'on en fasse était une vaste pseudo-utopie merdique irrécupérable et qui ne pouvait s'adapter à la Réalité. Mais Shion se permettait encore d'en douter, maintenant qu'il avait en quelque sorte prit les commandes de cette ville. _Oui ... je vais devoir me battre. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, non? Je suis prêt à tout te pardonner. Même ce baiser où, entre mes lèvres, tu m'as promis que nous serions réunis. Au fond, je m'étais persuadé dans ma petite tête que ... tu allais honorer ta promesse ... et une nuit, par la fenêtre, tu serais rentré, tu m'aurais enfin enlevé et tu m'aurais emmené nul part, dans un lieu qui nous aurait été réservé à nous seul ... et nous aurions fait l'amour, Nezumi. Oui, tu m'aurais pris avec passion, je t'aurais embrassé avec ardeur, loin d'être embarrassés par les épiements de la lune et des étoiles qui auraient étés nos seuls témoins. Comme je t'aimais... et comme je t'aime aujourd'hui. Comme je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Mon sauveur. Mon premier baiser. Mon cher et tendre ami que je ne reverrai jamais. Mon précieux amant qui n'a jamais su l'être ... en dehors de mes rêves les plus fous. Mon Nezumi ... merci pour tout._

En entrant chez lui, Shion eut encore cette même sensation ... comme s'il était seul au monde. Peut-être était-ce la vérité? Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas seul au monde mais que le monde était seulement sans lui. Il déroula son écharpe et retira son manteau. Aucune odeur. Karan était absente. Shion se sentait réellement seul. Comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Et puis même s'il était vraiment, il s'en contre fichait d'être mort ou de mourir. Il fit comme d'habitude et laissa ses chaussures pleines de neige dans l'entrée. Il s'emmitoufla dans une couette puis s'endormit, espérant pour l'éternité.

-Ha ...

Son coeur se serra en lui, s'étranglant dans un violent spasme. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes pour la énième fois, un son familier attira son attention. Puis une souris foncée vint à sa rencontre. Shion la reconnu aussitôt.

-Ha ha ha, tu resteras donc toujours une pauvre cloche?

La souris se mit à s'envoler dans les airs au moment où Shion repoussa la couette pour tomber sur ses pieds et courir à en perdre haleine. Il courut partout, n'importe où, manquant de trébucher des dizaine de fois, fouillant ce monde comme s'il était sûr d'y trouver quelque chose. Puis soudain un craquement, suivit d'un vacarme ahurissant ... Une porte-fenêtre était ouverte et claquait violemment le mur, faisant danser les rideaux blancs en harmonie avec la neige qui s'engouffrait chez Shion et Karan. Il avança doucement de quelques pas. Le coeur en sang, ce fut en cet instant précis qu'il sentit son esprit, son corps et son âme le quitter. Il mourrait. Et renaissait en même temps. Il aurait pu mourir milles fois encore pour ce qu'il était en train d'admirer. Il ne pleurait pas, il était trop épuisé pour ça. Quelqu'un se mit à sourire en ouvrant les bras.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, votre Altesse!

-Nezumi ...

Qu'était-il arrivé à ses cheveux? Etaient-ils si court que ça par le passé? Shion ne savait plus. Tant de mois et d'années s'étaient écoulés, les détails physique lui avaient échappé. Il avait même oublier le son de sa voix. Cependant il restait une chose qu'il ne pouvait oublier, peu importe si un siècle entier se serait achevé, c'était le regard de son Rat. Des iris gris, pas noir, pas marron, de magnifique yeux gris qui faisaient office de cruels silences la plupart du temps, si ce n'était que du cynisme. Ces même miroirs de linceul lunaire qui avaient volés son coeur dès leur toute première rencontre. Ces yeux si envoûtant et ces mouvements élégamment parfait, au bon moment, tout ce qui offrait des frissons à celui qui était à ses côtés, Shion. Ce dernier n'eut plus aucune force dans ses jambes dès qu'il fit un pas de plus pour toucher cette autre lui en face.

Il tomba sur ses genoux. Les yeux gris ne bronchèrent pas, continuant de le fixer sans lassement. Shion était devenu maigre ... mais incroyablement doux et unique._ Comme toujours_, se dit-on. Shion fut attendu, patiemment. Il parvint à se relever et, approchant lentement d'abord, il écarquilla les yeux. _Bon dieu ... Je ... je suis mort, c'est ça? Je suis mort ... et c'est un ange qui m'apparait._

-Non, tu ne rêves pas. Non, tu n'es pas mort. Et oui, je suis devant toi et ce n'est pas une hallucination, ni un paradis reculé ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre.

-Nezumi, c'est ... mais tu n'es jamais revenu.

-...

Le Rat finit par se rapprocher de son albinos qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Il le serra contre lui afin de lui prouver que son corps était chaud.

-Faut croire que ... j'ai fini par comprendre que je pensais chaque minute à toi pendant toutes ses années. On dirait bien que j'ai besoin de toi, finalement.

-Pourquoi, tout ce temps ... c'est ...

-Je crois que c'est le moment de te dire "pardon", un truc comme ça ...

-Tu te fiches de moi ... enfoiré ... je ... suis ... je vais mourir, c'est encore un ... un rê-

-Un rêve, pas vrai?

A ces mots, Nezumi étreignit les lèvres de Shion entre les siennes. Le Rat sentit le blandinet glisser de ses bras et le suivit dans sa chute, sans séparer leurs lèvres, pas cette fois. Shion s'accrocha désespérément à lui en sanglotant, délivrant des années de souffrance entre les griffes du démon qui l'avait accablé. Nezumi lui permis de reprendre un peu son souffle.

-T-tes cheveux...

-Ah, ça? Ne crois pas une seconde que c'est pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je me sens léger et ... un peu plus sexy, tu crois pas?

-Terriblement, étouffa Shion en découvrant le nouvel homme au dessus de lui.

-Sinon ... euh ... aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'indiquer ta chambre? On se les gèle un peu ...

-Nezumi ...

-OK, me regardes pas comme ça, je reformule: _Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter._

-Shakespeare ...

-Bingo.

Nezumi l'embrassa. Il laissa une nouvelle trace indélébile sur Shion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

Leurs lèvres se chevauchèrent maintes fois encore, sans lassitude. Même Nezumi semblait se faire avoir. Il retira les vêtements de Shion un par un, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il existe. La porte était verrouillée, les volets également. _De cette manière ... rien ni personne ne pourra entendre tes cris, Shion._

Shion n'y croyait toujours pas. Quoi que Nezumi pouvait faire. Le Rat, faisant glisser le dernier vêtement que portait le blandinet, l'examinait d'un air plus paisible que jamais. C'était un Nezumi abstrait de celui du passé. Shion cherchait tant bien que mal à croire en lui, mais finissait constamment par renoncer à son existence. Nezumi était mort, pour lui.

-Continue comme ça et je vais finir moi-même par douter de ma propre existence, avoua le Rat.

Shion ne réagit pas. Il relâcha son étreinte et laissa ses bras tomber autour de son corps nu. Il contempla l'homme en face de lui qui semblait bientôt nu à son tour. Mais voilà que Nezumi sentit que Shion n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Pourquoi avait-il résisté? Sans doute à cause de l'extase que le contact de son Rat lui apportait. Son corps ne tremblait plus à cause des caresses de Nezumi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était habitué ... C'était plus comme ci Shion se forçait à ne plus rien sentir, inconsciemment. Comme si Nezumi n'était qu'un rêve.

-Suis-je réel ou non? demanda Nezumi d'un ton malicieux.

-...

-Shion. Te rends-tu compte de la situation? T'es lucide? Tu me regardes ... avec ce regard que je ne peux décrire ni traduire. Comment cela se fait-il? Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça? Quand je te dis que je suis bel et bien là? Shion. Shion, réponds-moi!

-...J-je ... je ne discerne plus, Nezumi, ni le bien, ni le mal, ni même le vrai du faux. J'ai l'impression de voir le monde autour de moi de plus en plus flou.

-C'est une raison suffisante pour me fixer sans la moindre émotion?

Shion se mordit les lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu ... et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire? Shion se déplaça sur le côté, son rêve s'effacerait une fois encore. Allez ...

_Merde ..._

Nezumi se colla contre l'albinos qui trembla à son contact. Les deux corp restèrent longuement à s'enlacer ... aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Nezumi chercha le visage de Shion avec ses doigts. Il le trouva et joua avec ses joues humides.

_...putain. Mais arrête. Arrête de pleurer. Si tu crois que ton visage est encore plus mignon mouillé de larmes ..._

-Arrête ... je voulais pas dire ça ...

Shion sanglotait si fort qu'il se découpait les lèvres. Son Rat tenta de le rassurer.

-OK, j'ai été un peu trop dur cette fois. Mais j'y peux rien. J'aime te mettre dans tes états pas possibles ... En revanche, là, maintenant et tout de suite, je ne veux pas seulement te mettre dans tous tes états d'ardeur, je veux posséder ce qui te sert de corps et d'âme.

_...eh bien je l'avoue: oui, c'est putain d'adorable de te voir pleurer pendant nos baisers. Oui, je bande à mort à l'idée d'effleurer ton corps avec le mien, j'en frémis d'extase ... je voudrai te prendre encore et encore ..._

-Je veux te faire l'amour, Shion.

Le blandinet retourna son visage et rencontra exactement celui de Nezumi qui souriait. Il l'avait prononcé de la façon la plus destructrice qui soit. "Je veux te faire l'amour". Shion se sentit s'engourdir dans son regard d'ivoire.

-Nezumi ...

-Ne dis plus rien, Shion.

Nezumi, faisant tourbilloner son doigt sur le nombril de Shion fit alors descendre sa main sur l'une de ses jambes et caressa l'intérieure de ses cuisses pour doucement l'habituer à ce qui allait suivre. Nezumi ne le pressa pas, il était encore bien trop sous le choc.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ...

-Tais-toi.

Le Rat vint l'embrasser avec fureur. Quand le libéra, il s'empressa d'humidifier les parties les plus érogènes de son corps et inonda son entre-jambe de baiser. Il le prit et ramena ses deux jambes sur ses épaules. Shion ressentit le besoin de le toucher également et fit glisser, très doucement, l'un de ses doigts sur le torse de son Rat qui frémissait sensiblement. Ce fut le geste de trop. Il lui vola sa virginité avec brutalité au premier coup. Il pénétra durement en lui et le comprenait en voyant Shion haleter de façon hératique. Nezumi embrassa l'une de ses tempes pour le rassurer. Il faisait tout cela par instinct ... mais savait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Il atteignit enfin la fin du chemin et attrapa la main de Shion qu'il fit danser dans la sienne en liant leurs doigts. Shion sentit son souffle se couper et il ferma les yeux, se contractant légèrement. Le Rat embrassa tendrement son front, puis ses joues, ses baisers traduisant des "je suis là, je suis là, je suis là, Shion, Shion...". L'abinos s'agrippa à son Rat. Il se perdait dans les sensations alors que Nezumi commença à bouger en lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus frénétiquement ...

-Aah ... Nezumi ...

_...Aah ... Shion ... tu es si différent. Et pourtant tu n'as pas changé. C'est tellement bon de te tenir enfin contre moi, d'être en toi, comme ça. Je voudrais que plus rien ne change. Ni mes sentiments, ni les tiens. Que le temps s'arrête ici et maintenant._

Comme le Rat l'avait souhaité, pour chacun, se fut comme ci le temps s'était arrêté. Shion entoura ses jambes autour du bassin de Nezumi qui ne se contrôlait désormais plus. Son visage se posa sur celui de Shion et chacun sentit les lèvres de l'autre le toucher. L'odeur de son Rat, enfin i l'avait retrouvé ... enfin ... et plus rien ne pouvait exister autour d'eux. Nezumi entendit son amant se relâcher d'un cri rauque et le prit avec désir contre son coeur. Il finit par venir à son tour, venir ... et le rejoindre. Ici et pour toujours.

-Shion...

Le Rat s'effondra sur son bien-aimé, presque convulsif après ce qu'il venait de faire. Son visage semblait si relâché, si paisible, si beau ... Shion le serra tendrement contre lui. Il désirait de toutes ses forces ne jamais le lâcher et ainsi ne jamais le laisser partir. Nezumi le désirait aussi. Qu'il le retienne pour l'éternité dans ses bras. Il s'emmitoufla avec lui dans les couettes et posa sa tête contre celle de Shion. Chacun inspirait le souffle que l'autre expirait et s'en délectait avec délice.

-Alors? Comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois?

-Je t'aime ...

Le Rat sentit son souffle se couper et sa gorge s'étrangler. Il ne prononça aucun mot et ne respira plus pendant quelques secondes. Etrange ... ses yeux étaient mouillés et son coeur s'affolait. Nezumi entoura Shion avec tout son corps, capturant ses jambes dans les siennes et ainsi de suite pour tout le reste de son être. Shion ferma les yeux et répéta doucement et inlassablement...

-Je t'aime ... je t'aime plus que tout.

-Merci, Shion. Tu sais je ... j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis. Et ... sache alors que mon monde à moi ... c'est toi. Et personne d'autre. Pendant tout ce temps ...

-J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, Nezumi ...

-Ca ira. Tu survivras sans.

-Mais je me sens poisseux ... pour pas dire sale ...

-Sa Majesté désirerait peut-être que je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa salle de bain?

-...jusqu'à la fin de ce monde, tu devras rester avec moi.

-Alors on prend un bain ensemble? Je sens que cette idée t'excite énormément.

-Ce n'est pas ça ...

-Je ne vais plus pouvoir te traiter comme un puceau désormais.

-Ce n'est pas ça ... pas seulement. Je ... j'en ai vraiment envie.

-Perdons pas de temps, allons-y.

-Mais ... Nezumi, le temps peut bien continuer de s'écouler, tant que je suis avec toi, je profiterai de chaque seconde.

-...T'es mignon, tu sais?

C'était sans nul doute la première fois que son Rat avait prononcé de telle paroles. Shion en étant intensivement rouge. Nezumi le serra une fois encore contre lui en l'embrassant tendrement et se retira durement de son lit, suivit de Shion dont il tenait fermement la main. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient tout deux dans l'eau à s'enlacer jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. Jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un comme ils l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, dans ce monde. Tard dans la nuit, Shion se réveilla sur l'épaule de son Rat qui était toujours présent. Il embrassa sa joue et dégagea quelques mèches de son front. Il était là, son Rat.

-Ne me quitte plus jamais, Nezumi. Je veux vivre avec toi. Peu importe où, peu importe comment. Je te l'ai prouvé tant de fois ... alors ... je t'en prie, reste à mes côtés.

Shion le ramena contre son bassin et passa le reste de la nuit à bercer le corps de son bien-aimé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

Etait-ce à nouveaux un rêve ou la réalité?

A son réveil, le matin, il faisait très sombre. Shion était seul dans sa chambre. Seul. Seul. Seul. Il paniqua et tomba de son lit en cherchant un corps qui devait être près de lui. Il sentit alors une douce odeur de pain grillé ... Il se jeta sur sa porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, son pied se cogna ensuite sur un meuble et l'un de ses doigts se mit à saigner. Il n'y prêta pratiquement pas attention et courut vers la cuisine. Arrivant, essoufflé à l'encadrement de la porte, son rêve infernal se répéta. La lumière éclairait chaque chose, faisait rayonner le visage de l'homme qui lui fit face en souriant tendrement, bien que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le café venait d'être fait.

-Alors, Sa Majesté s'accorde une grasse matinée? lança le beau brun qui versa le café dans une tasse qui semblait prête pour deux personnes.

Shion s'avança tout en tremblant. Cet évènement s'était déjà déroulé par le passé.

-Non ...

-Mmh ... Tu as attendu de me revoir pour te faire dépuceler, pauvre cloche ... ta voix est tellement rauque.

-N-non..., bredouilla Shion, faiblement.

_Je suis piégé ... dans un rêve éternel ..._ Shion était intensivement pâle et son front se trempa de sueur. Il se retint sur la table. Nezumi écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'agiter autant. L'inquiétude le fit trembler à son tour. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Shion en appelant son nom.

-J'y suis allé peut-être un peu trop fort ... t'es sûr que ça va?

-Non, tu n'es pas réel.

-Qu-quoi?

-Tu n'es pas réel. Tu n'es que mon imagination.

Le Rat vit sa moitié sangloter avec douleur. Cette vision lui arracha le coeur. Il secoua Shion pour tenter de le ressaisir. Quitte à le rouer de coups, il comptait bien le ramener à la réalité qui était la leur. Shion le repoussa en le fixant avec effroi.

-Shion?

L'albinos se couvra les yeux de ses mains et bascula sa tête en arrière, complétement convulsif.

**-TU NE PEUX PAS! TU N'EXISTE PLUS!**

-Shion ...

Le jeune homme s'effondra par terre en s'écriant de toutes ses forces. Son rêve était en train de le torturer sadiquement.

**-TU N'ES QU'UN RÊVE QUI BIENTÔT VA S'EVAPORER ET MOURIR AU FOND DE MON COEUR!**

-Ferme ton clapet et écoutes-moi!

Mais Nezumi ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer son blandinet qui se prenait la tête entre ses mains en sanglotant terriblement. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et l'empêcha de cogner son front contre le sol de cette cuisine si blanche et si doucement illuminée.

**-TU VAS DISPARAITRE, JE VAIS ÊTRE SI SEUL ... JE VAIS MOURIR!**

Shion donna un coup à Nezumi en s'agitant. Son coude rencontra le menton du Rat qui eut un mouvement de recul. Sans cesser de pleurer, Shion attrapa certains de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et les tira vers le bas, pour les arracher.

-Shion !

Nezumi attrapa le mains de son albinos et les éloigna de ses cheveux ébouriffés et de son visage griffé. Il l'attira contre lui et lia leurs lèvres. Il retenait ses deux bras avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à ce jour. Shion étouffait autant que Nezumi mais leur long baiser dura aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, puis se stoppa un instant dès que leurs poumons avaient commencés à brûler. Nezumi prit cette fois les mains de Shion dans les siennes. L'une d'elles s'échappa.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai un jour dis que je t'embrasserai pour verifier si tu étais bel et bien fou...

Shion tenta un "Nezu-" qui fut coupé aussitôt par la voix cassante de son bien-aimé.

-Tais-toi, clama Nezumi en l'embrassant à nouveaux avec toujours la même hardiesse.

-Mnh ...

-Ne ... t'avise plus jamais ... de me dire que tu vas mourir. Plus jamais , Shion.

-Non, tu ... Nezumi ..., bafouilla Shion qui tremblait dans ses mouvements, arrachant, déchirant.

-Arrête. Arrête ça, Shion.

Nezumi récupéra plus fermement les mains de Shion et le fixa de ses yeux gris. Il libéra totalement les cheveux blancs de l'étreinte qu'exerçait Shion sans cesse sur eux.

-Arrête de t'auto-détruire.

-T-ton corps ... Je sens ta chaleur. Et ... les battements ... de ton ...

Le coeur de Nezumi avait le hoquet. Il était terrifié à la simple idée de voir Shion se blesser. Et mourrait simplement de l'idée de l'imaginer mourir en le laissant seul à son tour.

-Je suis là, Shion. Je ne partirai plus désormais.

-...il bat si vite ...

-Tu m'écoutes? Regardes-moi bien, Shion. Et arrête de chialer.

-O-oui ... Nezu-

-Je t'aime Shion. Je t'aime plus que tout et n'importe qui au monde. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. C'est un fardeau pesant sur mes épaules, ce même fardeau qui m'empêchera toujours de t'oublier. Et comment le pourrai-je? Je t'aime tellement ...

-V-vrai...ment?

-Laisse-moi terminer. Je suis revenu mais je pourrai très bien repartir. En revanche, si je m'en vais de nouveaux tu risques de vouloir me suivre et d'abandonner tout ceux que tu aimes, ainsi que ton travail. Je ne veux pas être celui qui ruinera ta vie. Et pourtant, je le désire profondément. Je t'aime, par pur égoïsme, par pur amour.

-Nezumi.

-Mon ange. Touche-moi, je suis réel.

Shion s'exécuta et posa chaque doigt sur le visage de Nezumi. Il ferma les yeux et recouvra la main droite de Shion avec la sienne. Finalement, il ne se contenta pas seulement de le toucher, il caressa ses paupières et ses lèvres, fit entrer un doigt dans sa bouche. Nezumi rouvrit les yeux et l'imita. Ses mains partirent à la découverte des oreilles de Shion puis de ses cheveux blancs. Shion chercha à faire de même avec les cheveux courts de Nezumi mais ses mains tombèrent tout à coup. Nezumi les réceptionna tardivement dans les siennes.

-Mon dieu ... Nezumi ...

-C'est ça. C'est bien moi, alors ne t'évanouis pas tout de suite. T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus important à me faire, là maintenant?

-Nezumi ... Nezumi!

L'albinos ne se fit pas prier et renversa Nezumi dans son étreinte folle. Ils roulèrent au sol afin que Nezumi puisse prendre le dessus et le couvrir de baiser par sa propre initiative. Il fit rencontrer sa langue avec celle de son amant, expriment sans avoir besoin de mot "je t'aime, je t'aime si fort". Shion se laissa guider. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois, il le guidait au paradis.

-Nezumi ... !

Son Rat l'embrassa de nouveaux, sentant enfin un sourire sur les lèvres de son blandinet. Ce dernier sentait le souffle de Nezumi s'échapper un instant pour respirer.

-Dis, t'en as pas marre de m'asphyxier?

-Tu es revenu ... Mon Nezumi tu es revenu ...

-Oui, Shion. Je le suis.

Nezumi fit monter Shion sur son bassin alors qu'ils étaient à terre et se relever. Shion s'agrippa à lui et sentit son corps s'envoler dans les airs, retenu par les mains de son Rat. Nezumi l'assit sur la table et caressa doucement le ventre de Shion qu'il découvra de ses doigts gelés. Shion savoura les sensations de froid sur son corps en frissonnant de plaisir au contact du Rat.

-Ne...Nezu-

-Sèche tes larmes, ne pleure plus. C'est fini. Je suis là. Tu es là. Nous sommes aux terminus de tes rêves.

-Je t'aime! Je t'aime, Nezumi!

-Je sais.

-Nezumi depuis ... toujours.

-Je sais, je sais. Shion. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire moi aussi mais ...

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ou du moins, ça n'en a plus, maintenant que tu es de retour.

-T'es vraiment sûr? C'est pas un peu frustrant?

-Tu m'aimes maintenant, non?

-Autant qu'il y a d'étoile dans le ciel. Comment ne pas te dire que je t'aime, alors que je t'aime plus que tout? que j'ai rêvé de toi nuit et jour.

-Nezumi, pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Son Rat ne le reposa pas au sol. Il attrapa sa cheville et embrassa son pied puis le doigt ensanglanté qui s'était blessé un peu plus tôt. Il l'entoura dans sa bouche, avec sa langue et prit un plaisir malsain à goûter au sang de son bien-aimé.

-Nezumi ... tu resteras à mes côtés pour toujours?

-Si je suis pas là pour te faire saigner, tu risques de le faire toi-même.

-Alors ... on sera ensemble jusqu'à la fin?

-Non. Je ferai en sortes que nous soyons inséparable pour l'éternité.

-Elle n'existe pas, l'éternité.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon adorable petit naïf de Shion?

-Il est mort avec ton départ. J'ai grandis, Nezumi.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te la montrer, l'éternité.

Comme à la première fois, leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement. Nezumi fit une dernière promesse.

-Ce baiser était pour qui au juste? Je n'ai pas vu grand chose.

-Tss ... C'était un autre voeu. Shion. Je partagerai ma vie avec toi. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

Nezumi fit descendre Shion de la table après l'avoir soigné. Ce dernier l'admirait sans se lasser. Ils se sentaient tous deux extatique à l'idée de prendre pour la première fois depuis si longtemps leur premier repas ensemble. Alors ... sans quitter la main de Shion, Nezumi fit la promesse de les lier à tout jamais. Juste ainsi, dans le creux de leurs mains. _Ton sourire ... vaut toutes les vies de ce monde ... et du mien._

**Reunite and be together again.**

* * *

**Fin.**

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ... je m'attendais à mieux, sans nul doute mais bon je suppose que c'est pas si mal comme fin. J'espère que cette histoire ne vous a pas trop déçu...et...merci d'avoir lu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire~ Surtout que ... c'est ma première fanfic sur Nezumi et Shion ... ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

_Reunite forever._


End file.
